


Waves of love

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Evak - Freeform, Love, M/M, SKAM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Drabbles about EVAK inspired by fanart and other pictures I see.





	1. Why wish for something more when you already have everything you need?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by two drawings made by the oh so talented [Art_Vandeley](https://www.instagram.com/_artvandeley/).

The sun had settled and was no longer brightening up Even, but he was still shining. His smile could light up the entire city as it got dark and his eyes twinkled like the stars Mother Nature generously had sprinkled over the sky this warm summer night. 

Isak said something funny, an extremely lame joke his friends probably would point out if they had been there, but Even laughed out loud like he always did. The edge of his eyes crinkled up in the most endearing way and Isak looked at him like he had hung the moon. Not only the moon above them but every moon in every parallel universe he could think of (and not think of).

In the distance, thousands and thousands of miles above them, he saw a shooting star. Even always told him he could wish for something whenever they saw one flying over the sky like now. 

Isak didn’t wish for anything though. How could he, when everything he really needed was right in front of him?

He just laced their fingers together, it felt so right, so at home, and said to him.

“I love you, baby.”

Even’s laughter stilled immediately. He looked deeply into Isak’s sparkling emerald green eyes and squeezed his hand, telling him that yes, this is home and where his hand belongs.

“I love you too, baby.” 


	2. You are my favorite pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is drabble is inspired by amazing art by the oh so talented [Art_Vandelay ](https://www.instagram.com/_artvandeley/)   
I wanted to write something in English again and I wrote this quick fluffy thing.

Isak sits down at the small table, opens his book and sigh out loud. He loves to study, to learn new things and biology is truly one of his favorite subjects, but it is the  _ only _ thing he’s been doing the last month, and he’s rather fed up by now. 

He has his last exam before the holiday kicks in tomorrow and there are still some things he feels he hasn’t completely gotten his grip around, so he just has to read through those three last chapters  _ one more time  _ before he goes to bed. 

Even comes from the kitchen and into the room. Isak hears him take a sip of something and when he looks up, he sees Even right beside him with a cup of coffee. 

"Can you put down the book and come cuddle with me?"

"Sorry, not now."

"Why not?" 

Even looks like a five-year-old being denied candy on a saturday evening and the disappointed look sears inside him, but he can't pay attention to it. Not now, on the last evening before his big exam. 

“I need to study.”

“But what about my needs?" Even asks with a sigh and pokes his shoulder. "I have needs too.”

Isak looks up. “What needs?”

“I need cuddles. So bad. It’s killing me.” 

“Baby…” 

“But I do!” 

Isak closes his eyes for a brief moment and when Even grabs his wrist and presses his fingertips into his skin, he can hear it scream for more. He feels the ache inside him, the pain in his bones, the longing, the touch starved skin. 

It’s not like they haven’t touched each other at all the last month. They have curled up naked together in bed every night and if not for a full seven hours at least five.

But it’s not enough. 

Not by far. 

Isak shifts his eyes between his book and Even, then lets out a big sigh, caves in for a brief moment to the feeling that has been buried under the stack of biology-books, computer written notes and self-made cue cards with questions and answers that Sana and himself has used the last weeks to prepare themself. 

“I do to, baby.” Isak sighs again, this time a bit louder and deeper. “But…” 

“Come here! You can read in bed.” 

Even doesn’t wait for Isak, just tighten the grip around his wrist and slightly pull as he starts to walk towards the bed. And Isak just gets up from the chair and follows him, like he doesn’t have his own will. He does though, but urge to be near Even is suddenly bigger than anything else. 

They reach the bed in four steps and Even sits down. He places his coffee cup on the nightstand before he looks up at Isak and pats on his own thigh. 

“Come lay down in my lap.”

Isak lies down with the book in his hand, makes himself comfy by covering himself and Even up with the duvet. 

The bedsheets are the stripy blue ones, old and worn, but holds so many memories – good and bad ones, but mostly good ones – that they won’t get rid of until it crumbles into million pieces in their bed. 

It’s their security blanket when things are rough, when things are so bad they want to shut the world out, but it's also this warm, soft blanket on lazy sundays when they stay in bed until noon and just kiss and fool around – just because they can. 

They have a dozen pillows on their bed and Even adjusts the ones behind his back to get comfortable, but Isak doesn’t need one, because Even is his favorite pillow and all he really needs. 

“You can read now.”

Isak opens his book just as Even places his hand on his cheek and he sighs. Not because he has to read that difficult part about meiosis again, but because Even’s hand against his skin feels so warm and nice, so comfortable. 

Isak leans into the touch, marvels in it and hums in satisfaction when Even caresses his cheek with his thumb – making soft swirls and light pressure on his skin – and let his other hand disappear into his curls, his unruly mane. 

He starts to read, first one page, then two, but it doesn't take long before “problems” start. Even’s right hand is so gentle and soft on his skin and the other pulls his hair, twirls it around his fingers, and it feels  _ so _ good, but is also  _ so _ distracting. 

The words in his book start to swirl around, melt into one big cluster it seems impossible to untangle. Isak's thoughts stray, and the  _ meiosis _ and the  _ mitosis _ gets pushed aside as Evens big, sturdy, but oh so gentle hands occupy all his mind. 

Isak tries to push the thoughts aside, but the attempt is futile. He closes the book with a  _ bam  _ and looks up, looks into Even’s beautiful blue eyes before his eyes own wanders and settles on his red, plump lips. 

“Evi?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Kiss me.” 

Even leans down and kisses his forehead, the only place he can reach at the moment. Isak sighs happily as Evens soft lips gently press into his skin, but it's not enough. 

Not by far.

Isak stretches his neck, wanting Even’s lips on his own. Wanting to feel the tingling sensation and the butterflies it  _ still  _ brings after more than two years together and over a thousand kisses, but the angel is wrong and Evens lips never connect with his.

Isak abruptly shifts under the duvet making the book slide down to the floor and he sits up, places himself between Even's legs and wraps his own legs around his torso – kicking all the pillows behind him away. 

Even pulls him closer and puts his arms on his shoulders. 

“Hi, baby.”

“Hi, genius. Done studying for today?”

“Not quite.”

“Oh.”

“Now I’m gonna study your luscious lips up close.” 

“Yeah?” 

The most endearing and cute chuckle seeps out of Even’s lips. His eye sparkle and along with his bright smile, he lights up the entire room. Isak’s heart too. He smiles back at him and nods. 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this made you feel something, feel free to give me some love - a little comment or a red little heart 💖


End file.
